Hotohori and the Seven Seishi
by Reily Yuy
Summary: Reposted! Did this for an English assignment two years ago. Rr.


Hotohori and the Seven Seishi By: Reily Yuy  
  
A/n: Hello again and welcome to the first and only chapter of Hotohori and the Seven Seishi. I did this for an English assignment and surprising enough my teacher liked it. O.o, I guess it wasn't morbid enough. It would have been if she had let me put Nuriko in there in the first place instead of Houki. Not that she isn't good enough, its just Nuriko is one of my favorite characters and I would hate to leave him out of this. Now then, the standard disclaimer.  
  
Standard disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi. Nor do I own the story plot for it's based off of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. But I do own the nicknames I gave the Seishi. At least I haven't seen any one else use them ^^.  
  
Read and Review!!  
  
As most stories go. Once upon a time there lived a young emperor named Hotohori. He was loved by the people of Konan and was the object of every woman's eye. But, the young emperor did not live alone. A shogun warrior by the name of Nakago lived in the imperial castle as well. Nakago was quite handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes. Demo, he was an evil man who wanted nothing more than to kill off Hotohori and rule Konan himself, but enough about Nakago, back to Hotohori.  
  
Today was Hotohori's eighteenth birthday and his royal advisors were bugging him about taking an empress. To escape he wandered around the garden. Today his long brown hair was hidden under a small box like crown and he wore an orange dress-type robe. He looked down.  
  
"Why in Suzaku's name am I wearing a dress? I thought I was wearing something else."  
  
A teen with long, light brown hair put up into meatball shaped buns and gray-blue eyes appeared in a red light.  
  
"Hotohori I'm appalled at you. Do you think I, the *author*," she put emphasis on the word author. "Would put you in something else other than your royal robes or your fencing outfit?" her eyes turned gray daring him to disagree.  
  
"No I suppose not."  
  
"Good. Well I'll be around," with that said, the teen disappeared.  
  
As this was happening, Nakago was in his chambers talking with his advisor.  
  
"Tell me Taiitsukun. Who is the most bishonen guy around?" the blonde shogun asked.  
  
The old woman scoffed, "Do you want the truth or a lie Nakago-sama?"  
  
Nakago's face remained calm, but his celestial symbol glowed a brilliant blue warning Taiitsukun.  
  
The old, scary woman laughed, "You can't hurt me Nakago."  
  
"Says whom old woman?" the shogun narrowed his blue eyes.  
  
A bright flash of light shone about the shogun's room and again the teen with the meatball shaped buns appeared. Nakago's symbol disappeared and he took a step back.  
  
"Says me Nakago. And if you want to be able to join the cast for pizza later and still be living I suggest you stick to the script."  
  
A script containing his lines appeared in Nakago's hand causing him to groan in disgust, "Alright, fine. Just leave me alone." The teen smiled evilly, "Fine but don't get on my bad side or it's your funeral."  
  
With that the teen disappeared yet again to god knows where.  
  
"If you want to know who the most bishonen guy is I'll tell you," Taiitsukun taunted.  
  
"Who is you ugly old hag?"  
  
A hammer came down on Nakago's head.  
  
"Watch what you say. But, if you must know, it is Hotohori," Taiitsukun said with a grin.  
  
A voice from nowhere began to laugh, "That has got to burn!"  
  
Nakago growled, "Mitsukake!"  
  
A tall man walked in followed by a cat. He had short spiky brown hair and carried a short sword by his side, "You called Nakago-sama?"  
  
"I want you to take Hotohori out to the forest and kill him," the blonde shogun smiled.  
  
Mitsukake bowed nervously, "As you wish Nakago-sama."  
  
So Mitsukake took the young emperor into the forest.  
  
"What are we doing here Mitsukake?"  
  
The hunter smiled grimly, "Uh. um. well."  
  
Hotohori soon lost interest in the stuttering man when he spotted a patch of wildflowers, "Oh what beautiful flowers. Almost as beautiful as myself."  
  
The author, who was hiding behind a tree, began to mutter to herself, "What in Suzaku's name did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Mitsukake took this time to attempt to kill his good friend. But suddenly remembered something, "My powers are for healing. Damn it, I knew I forgot something."  
  
So the tall celestial warrior shrugged his shoulders and left the self- centered emperor to himself. The only thing Mitsukake said as he left the forest was the name of his deceased girlfriend, Shoka, in which he repeated over and over.  
  
Hours after Mitsukake had left, Hotohori stumbled deep into the forest and came across a house. It was dark inside but he was so tired he didn't care. He walked inside and fell asleep on the first bed he saw. The next morning he woke to seven pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
"Who are you? And why in the hell are you sleeping in my bed?" asked a red- haired man.  
  
"I am Hotohori, emperor of Konan and I was so tired. Please forgive my intrusion," he eyed them suspiciously, "Who are you if I may ask?"  
  
"It's a little too late to ask don't ya think?" one of the people in front of him replied rudely.  
  
A little boy, who looked no older then eight, when in fact he was thirteen spoke up, "I am Brainchild, and these are my friends Angry, Shorty, Bandit, Money Lover, Mr. Fox Face and Freaky."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind if I stay here?" Hotohori questioned.  
  
After a few moments to deliberate a decision was made.  
  
"You can stay, but you must be careful. Nakago-sama rules this forest," Angry informed him in an irate manner.  
  
"Agreed," Hotohori nodded.  
  
Weeks passed and it seemed that Nakago was unaware of Hotohori's presence in the forest. That was until.  
  
"So Taiitsukun, now who is the most bishonen guy in the world?" Nakago asked one morning.  
  
"I don't know why you keep asking me that. You should know by now that it isn't you," the old woman replied.  
  
"I told you it burns," said the teen as she reappeared.  
  
"What do you want now?" the shogun asked angrily.  
  
"I came to make sure you don't screw this up as well."  
  
He growled in response, "Nyan-Nyan!"  
  
A small child with blue hair appeared before the group, "Nyan-Nyan!" she cried out.  
  
"I want you to take this poisoned apple and give it to Hotohori. Understood?" Nakago ordered.  
  
"I understand," she started in a child like voice. "You're really smart, really smart."  
  
Nakago smiled evilly while Taiitsukun smacked herself in the head. Nyan- Nyan took the apple and vanished.  
  
"Are you insane or really stupid? Sending Nyan-Nyan to do your job!" the teen cried threatening to strangle the blonde shogun.  
  
"Think of it this way. It'll make the story interesting."  
  
The teen smacked Nakago in the head. "But she'll screw it up!" she yelled. "I think you won't be making it to the pizza party. Because a certain shogun will be dead!"  
  
With that said the teen disappeared to make sure the plot of her story wouldn't be screwed up.  
  
Hotohori was busy admiring himself in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. The seven seishi he lived with were out doing what ever they did during the day. Remembering Angry's warning he cautiously opened the door. There was a cute little girl holding a bright, shiny apple.  
  
"Hiya! I want to give you this apple. Here!" she held the apple in front of her hoping he would take it.  
  
"Thank you little girl. But why do you want to give this to me?" he asked taking the apple from her small hands.  
  
"Because," she giggled. "You are so pretty." With that the little girl ran off.  
  
'What a sweet little girl,' Hotohori thought as he bit into the apple.  
  
The Seven Seishi walked up to the house laughing and carrying on. They never noticed that the lights were not on until Bandit tripped over something.  
  
"What the hell did I trip over?" The redheaded seishi looked down as Mr. Fox Face lit a candle.  
  
"Hotohori!" the group yelled in unison.  
  
Brainchild picked up the apple and disappeared into a room. Freaky bent down and checked the young emperor's pulse. As he looked up at Angry, Shorty, Bandit, Money Lover, and Mr. Fox Face, all shimmer in his eyes had vanished.  
  
"No pulse," he stated.  
  
Everyone looked upset.  
  
Brainchild walked out of the room he had been in, "Hotohori has been poisoned. There is no way he could have survived."  
  
This caused the seven warriors to become deeply depressed.  
  
The next day the seven warriors put Hotohori into a glass coffin and placed it in the forest.  
  
"I have won the battle!" Nakago cheered.  
  
Just then the beautiful and talented author who loves to annoy Nakago by appearing out of nowhere appeared, "But you haven't won the war. Nakago do you really think I would let the bad guy win?" she asked.  
  
"No but you can't kill me. I'm one of your favorite characters," he answered, grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"But I can kill you if my cousin and best friend asks me to," she edged closer to the blonde shogun.  
  
"Don't do anything you'll regret," Nakago replied.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I won't."  
  
Meanwhile. "Poor Hotohori. If only he had known the apple was poisoned," Money Lover groaned despairingly.  
  
"Is there anyway to bring him back to life, ya know?" Mr. Fox Face asked Brainchild.  
  
"I don't know. But everything that has happened reminds me of a fairytale," Brainchild responded.  
  
"I know which one. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"!" Shorty exclaimed.  
  
The other six thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Nah!" they announced in unison.  
  
"Oh come on, how dense are you guys?" a voice from nowhere replied. A male about the same age as Hotohori appeared. He had long purple hair and rose- colored eyes.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Bandit bellowed as he stared at the guy.  
  
"My name is Nuriko. I saw you place this casket in the forest and became curious."  
  
"By the looks of it I'd say you were a princess ya know," Mr. Fox Face replied.  
  
Nuriko growled, "I'm a prince you weird monk."  
  
"I'll be weird you be gay, ya know."  
  
"He is very handsome. Surely such a talented author wouldn't let such a beautiful man die," Nuriko pondered.  
  
Gagging noises came from behind Nuriko causing him to turn and glare at Bandit and Money Lover, "Will you two grow up? It's a story for Suzaku's sake."  
  
The two stopped and became really interested at their silly looking hats. Happy that all disturbances were dealt with, Nuriko leaned down and kissed the cold and lifeless emperor of Konan. When the kiss broke, Hotohori's brown eyes opened and he smiled at Nuriko. Hotohori and Nuriko left the forest and lived happily ever after ruling Konan.  
  
As for Nakago.  
  
"Ah. Get her away from me!" an s/d Nakago ran around the room. Soi chased him trying to hug and kiss him to death. "Why me? Please just let me go to the party," he whined.  
  
The author just sat back and laughed, "I think not. You maybe one of my favorite characters but no one messes up the plot of my story and lives."  
  
And, I the creative, beautiful, and wickedly cool author lived happily ever after annoying Nakago to no end.  
  
A/n: Hee, hee. I just love that last bit. Well he did deserve it, favorite character or not. Don't forget to review. That's right press the pretty button. Press it. Good now I don't need to send ya into outer space. 


End file.
